


【坤丞】艳鬼 05

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【坤丞】艳鬼 05

05.

接下来几日蔡徐坤查阅了许多书籍也很难说清那没入范丞丞体内的荧光是什么。  
只知道与之最接近的便是愿力。  
愿力须得虔诚的感激和信仰才会产生，古时神佛便是依靠愿力享受人间烟火，以壮大自身，但自从下界再难以感应到飞升的通道之后，愿力再难通过神佛人间化身直达天界，渐渐无法再得到庇佑的凡人对神佛失去了信仰之心，再到如今人们信仰科学，直言子不语怪力乱神，妖魔鬼怪成了迷信，也渐渐再无人得知愿力一事。

蔡徐坤始终无法查出范丞丞魂体这番异常究竟是不是来自于定魂珠，毕竟在此之前他也从未接触过这样的宝贝，甚至书中的记载也语焉不详，谁知道它会有怎样的功效。  
范丞丞却仍旧无忧无虑，那日超度魂体并未对他造成太多的影响，在得知超度是送他们去投胎后甚至笑弯了眼。

蔡徐坤摸着他柔顺的后脑头发，问：“送他们去投胎就这么开心吗？”  
他将脸颊蹭在人类的胸膛，手顺着衣领滑进去，掌心贴着皮肤后舒服得将眼眯成了一道长长的缝隙，心满意足地回答：“开心！投胎，重新开始！”

范丞丞说话仍旧习惯一个词一个词地往外蹦，但往生咒都能念下来，他的语言能力其实没有什么问题，只是说话说得少，不大能很好地组织语言，就像外国人学中文一样，难免磕磕绊绊。

蔡徐坤揉着他的后脑，大抵是太温柔了些，这只鬼得寸进尺地飘上来，冰凉凉的脸颊贴着他的下巴开始磨蹭。  
磨了一会儿又将唇递上来，小声地用鼻腔音哼哼，将哼声掐得又奶又甜，撒娇的本事施展到了极致。

他白得像纸，想要亲吻也十分坦率，不论蔡徐坤有没有开精孔给他渡精气。  
接吻的时候这只鬼跟人无异，被扫过敏感的口腔会软成一滩水，抓着他的衣襟哼声绵软，蔡徐坤被他生生叫硬了一次，之后同他接吻的次数便收敛了许多。

范丞丞不懂他突如其来的拒绝是源自于何，也不会问，只双手将他的脖子缠着，将他磨蹭，或是嘴唇，或是嘴角，或是侧脸，明明看那两道眉毛该是桀骜的性子，却偏偏柔顺又纯粹。  
蔡徐坤揽住他的腰，让这只鬼靠在他曲起的腿上，摩挲他冰凉的脸颊。

指尖摸到了嘴角，范丞丞张嘴将他拇指含住，冰凉的气息包裹住皮肤，舌尖在指腹上滑过好像还残留着应该有的潮湿触感。  
他盯着鬼物的眼神变深许多，对方无知无觉，任由他将手伸进层层叠叠的繁复衣摆，摸上不曾有东西遮挡的裆部。

“你们那会儿贴身的裤子都是露裆的？”他问，手顺着往腿心摸，骨节先触到了卷曲的毛发，跟着是疲软的事物。  
范丞丞大抵是觉得有些怪，双腿拢了起来将他的手紧紧夹住，歪着脑袋问：“什么？”  
但他哪里能夹住已经隐隐有天师称号的蔡徐坤，被手指撩拨两下后连说话的声音都带着急促，黏黏腻腻地往外冒着字：“奇……奇怪，嗯唔——”

蔡徐坤勾开他衣服上的腰带，又解开系绳，层叠的衣服滑下来，露出了小半边身体，虽是鬼物那种有些不健康的白色，却衬得胸前两点颜色越发的粉。  
范丞丞被他剥了衣服，才轻喘着将脑袋依偎到他肩上，声音糯糯的，有些欢喜，轻快地问：“你要和我成亲？”

蔡徐坤的动作顿住，指尖还按着左边的那一点，叫怀中鬼物后背泛着战栗。  
他没有将手收回，而是声音带着淡淡笑意地问：“从哪里晓得成亲的？”

鬼物赤裸的胸膛磨蹭过来，贴着他敞开的领口，滑腻冰凉，毫无自觉却勾引得明目张胆。  
“电视说的。”范丞丞亲昵地碰着他的下巴，跟着嘴巴又蹦出个词：“做爱！”

蔡徐坤差点被口水呛到，但也没好到哪儿去，闷咳了两声，开始怀疑在他修炼和画符的时候这只鬼在他不知道的地方都看了些什么。  
范丞丞丝毫没觉得自己说出了多么惊天动地的词，夹着蔡徐坤手的双腿忍不住交互着蹭了蹭，歪在人类身上哼声甜得过火，手也忍不住搭在蔡徐坤停留在胸前的手腕上，哼哼着催促：“再，再摸摸我……”

蔡徐坤不是什么禁欲主义，也自认不是正人君子，只是心中既有顾忌，也有为人的尊严，但帮着这只鬼发泄发泄倒不是什么了不得的事。  
他用手圈住鬼物还绵软的地方，指尖掐着鬼物胸前，冰凉的手环在他颈上，范丞丞在他怀中拱着身体叫唤得欢，一声声的都像是撩拨着蔡徐坤紧绷的神经和理智。

当然鬼物严格意义上来说是没有体液的。  
所以范丞丞只是在他怀中哆嗦几下攀上顶峰，失去气力地缩在他胸前时身上也依旧干干净净，剥了衣服露出大半的身体，红衣曳在小臂，两个肩膀显得十分圆润不太削瘦，上臂起伏的线条也并不纤细，反而有种隐隐的力量，和平日被大袖口半遮半掩的纤细小臂多少有些差别。

蔡徐坤忍不住低头在他肩骨上亲了亲，范丞丞抬起眼和他对上，鬼物喘着细气将嘴唇递上来，被他含住后迫不及待地探出舌尖，与他的缠到一块儿后发出满足的叹息。  
一吻分开，被渡了些精气的鬼物面若敷粉，手指勾着他敞开的衣襟，囫囵地叫了他一声“老公”。

大抵是本能的感知到这个词带着不同一般的意味，他喊得羞怯又含糊，叫完将脸往蔡徐坤脖子一埋，连着小臂上挂着的红衣一起，将他的人类抱得死紧。  
蔡徐坤失笑地揉着他的后脑，脸上的笑意随着他将冰凉的脸颊往皮肉里又贴又钻变得越来越深。

偶尔范丞丞也会向往外面的世界。  
只要没有接活儿，蔡徐坤多数时候是窝在家中自得其乐。范丞丞性子天真，从电视中看到大好山川和外头高楼大厦许多的景致，在他没有修炼或画符，而是选择休息，看看电视睡睡觉之类的时候，这只鬼便会趴在他身上或是身边，说今天看了什么电视，有时会问在电视中看过的哪里哪里他可以去吗？  
蔡徐坤摸着他的后脑，边笑边答：“再叫声老公，我就考虑考虑带你去。”

范丞丞性子虽说坦率，却也渐渐知羞，叫过几次老公，却不总将这个称呼挂在嘴边，尤其每每被人类揶揄，再叫时脸颊都会羞得好像吸了精气一样成了雾蒙蒙的粉。  
等他娇怯怯地叫了，眨着两只湿漉漉的眼看着他的人类，蔡徐坤又会看着他笑，挑起他的下巴亲他软滑的嘴唇，却没说什么时候带他去。

当然范丞丞并未责怪过他的人类。  
相伴的这些时日里他多少知道对方总是花上许多时间在修炼上，他还曾经问过，为何人类这么热衷此道。  
蔡徐坤当时脸庞上有他贫瘠的词汇难以形容的光，不是那种字面上的光，而是另一个层面的光辉。  
他说：“最开始只是随着师父修行，因为有天赋，师父总说我生在这个时代太过可惜，但我不这么觉得。修道本身就是逆天而行，为什么这个时代就不会出现奇迹？我偏要做那个奇迹。”

范丞丞至今仍记得当时浑身上下酥酥麻麻，不知从那个位置涌起奇怪的涌动，那是他醒来之后第一次感觉到烫，不是像上次去摸佛珠被灼伤的痛，而是情愫在大脑烧灼的滚烫。  
唯一可惜的是他无法同他的人类一样修炼，毕竟当他问起时，蔡徐坤只是将唇贴过来渡给他比往日都多的精气。  
之后范丞丞便再也没有提起过修炼的事情。

电视也不总是精彩。  
范丞丞无半点生活常识，有许多节目其实他看后只有满脑的疑惑懵懂，蔡徐坤不喜听他将所有问题刨根问底，他渐渐就问得少了，半蒙半猜，看久了多少也能知道些。  
他不爱看家长里短，每每播到这些剧集的时候，他便会溜到蔡徐坤的练功房。

这里的灵气很盛，待在里面格外的舒服，但范丞丞总怕打扰到他，来也只是趴在一边悄悄地看。  
蔡徐坤长得好，比他看的电视剧的每一个人都要来得好看，眉眼无处不精雕细琢，以致于秀气俊美太过，眼波流转间太有风情。但蔡徐坤又有种别人不具备的气势，冷又非冷，硬又非硬，桀骜中带着万物刍狗的俯瞰睥睨，傲气中又有着对芸芸众生的善意，是个彻头彻尾的矛盾体，偏偏很叫人喜欢。  
尤其令范丞丞喜欢。

在他以为生活会这样除了蔡徐坤就是这个窄小的天地时，蔡徐坤却在某天突然地开始制作起很多他从前没见过的符箓。  
范丞丞从他的左边飘到了他的右边，看着他画完一张符，才扯住他的袖子摇了摇，问：“这是什么符？”

“清心符。”蔡徐坤慢条斯理地回答，指尖微动，又一张符从旁边自动落在了桌面展平。  
“为什么画这个？”他不解。  
蔡徐坤弯着嘴角笑，甚至将手中的笔放下，黑白分明的眼也蓄着明晃晃的笑意：“不是你同我说，想要我带你出去玩玩的吗？”


End file.
